


Party Knives

by Prussian Joltik (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belarus does not like dubstep, Drabble, F/F, Violent Thoughts, for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Prussian%20Joltik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belarus would rather stab the DJ than listen to any more dubstep. Liechtenstein just wanted to have a fun time at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Knives

Belarus looked like she was ready to commit a murder. Granted, she normally looked like that, but Liechtenstein was sure she was actually reaching for the knives she kept under that lovely dress of hers. 

“If they play one more dubstep song I will personally disembowel the DJ,” she hissed under her breath. 

Liechtenstein put her hand on Belarus’s shoulder. “Relax, dear. Austria seems to be having a talk with them, I’m sure something better will come up.”

A few seconds later, classical music started blaring through the speakers, and Belarus let out a relieved sigh. However, someone who sounded suspiciously like Prussia screamed something that she couldn’t quite make out and a rousing remix of the DuckTales theme song started playing instead. 

She could hear sobs coming from her date. 


End file.
